cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Koechner
David Koechner (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Snakes on a Plane (2006)'' [Rick]: Bitten by snakes in the cockpit. His body is shown afterwards when Julianna Margulies and Samuel L. Jackson discovers him. *''Extract'' (2009) [Nathan]: Dies of a heart attack while Kristen Wiig shouts at him. His body is shown afterwards lying in the coffin during his funeral. *''Final Destination 5 (2011)'' [Dennis Lapman]: Impaled through the head by a wrench that gets launched through the air after getting caught in an engine, while Nicholas D'Agosto, Emma Bell, Arlen Escarpeta and Miles Fisher look on in shock. (Additionally, in Nicholas's earlier vision of the bus collapse, he is burned to death by hot tar that spills from a construction truck before falling off the bridge.) *''Piranha 3DD (Piranha DD)'' (2012) [Chet]: Decapitated when he rides through bunting wire in his jeep; his severed head flies off and "motorboats" a bikini-clad woman's breasts before landing in a pool to be devoured by piranha. (Played for comic effect.) *''Crawlspace (2013) '[Chuck the Exterminator]: *Krampus (2015)' [''Howard]: Taken to the underworld by the dark elves when he tries to prevent them from taking his daughter (Sage Hunefeld). (He is seen alive at the end of the film, but it is ambiguous whether he is deceased or that he is stuck in purgatory when it is shown that he is in one of numerous snow globes of families that Krampus has claimed over the years) *''Scout's Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse'' (2015) [Scout Leader Rogers]: Turned into a zombie when bitten by a zombified Theo Kypri. TV Deaths *''Psych: Office Space (2013)'' [Leslie Sally]: Poisoned when Michael McGlone poisons his coffee. He dies while talking to James Roday and Dule Hill. Music Video Deaths *''"New Romance" (2011) (Miles Fisher music video):'' Partially decapitated when a record is launched out of the jukebox and slices off the top of his head. (Played for comic effect.) Gallery DavidKoechnerFD.png|David Koechner in Final Destination 5. Destination-finale-5-final-destination-5-final-destination-5-31-08-2011-2-22-g.jpg|the premonition of his death in Final Destination 5 David Koechner.png|David Koechner in Piranha 3DD Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedians Category:Musicians Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Writers Category:American actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:People who died in a Final Destination film Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Final Destination Cast Members Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher B. Landon Movies Category:Zombie scenes Category:Actors who died in Michael Dougherty Movies